


Whatever We Want

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, because its adorable, chubby akaashi, flustered bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Keiji's afraid that Koutarou is getting bored, so he tries to find a way to make things interesting again. It turns out Koutarou may have an interesting kink, but Keiji won't know for sure until he puts on a few pounds.





	Whatever We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Another Haikyu story I threw together in a few days. It's a little rough editing wise, but I actually finished it, so I figured I'd post it. Plus you can never go wrong with chubby Akaashi ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

1

Bokuto Koutarou is generally an open book, at least to Keiji. He's the literal definition of wearing his heart on his sleeve. It's part of the reason Keiji likes him. He doesn't have to work too hard to figure him out. Koutarou’s honest and straight forward. He’s genuine and Keiji likes that.

So when Keiji starts to see changes in the way he's acting at home, he gets nervous. He wonders if it's something he did. They've been friends forever but didn't start dating until college and they only moved in together just recently. He hopes it isn't one of his habits that's turned his boyfriend off. He can't think of anything, and if there was a problem, well normally Kou would say something. But he hasn't, and that's what got Keiji especially on edge.

He thinks maybe he's overreacting or just freaking out. Moving in together is a pretty big step and that could be what's got him worked up. He can be pessimistic sometimes so he could just be looking for reasons to think it's not working. Still, Keiji doesn't think he's being irrational though. Lately Kou’s seemed almost _bored_. They've been sleeping together less often. They still have date nights and enjoying just being in each other's company, but something about Kou’s presence seems distant. It's like he's there but he's thinking about something else.

If Kou hasn’t said anything, Keiji feels like he shouldn't ask... then he comes home early and hears Kou getting himself off in their bedroom. It confuses the hell out of him. He hasn't done that since before they were dating. No need. But maybe Keiji is boring him? Maybe he’s not pleasuring him the way he used to?

He tries several different things to add sparks to their sex life—spontaneity, props—and they stick for a little while but Kou gets bored of them eventually, saying the sex they have is more than satisfactory.

He doesn't understand. He convinces himself he has to be reading into this too much. At least until he starts to catch Kou's eye wandering when they're together. It's subtle really—they'll be at dinner and he might watch someone pass for just a little too long. They'll be at a bar and Kou will zone out, staring at another patron while Keiji’s talking. It scares him, a lot, but Kou doesn't change his routine. He doesn't give Keiji any reason to think that maybe he's seeing someone else. Just that maybe…well maybe he thinks about it?

It hurts more than Keiji wants to admit. He's not ready to give up Kou just yet, but if Kou wants to leave, what can he do?

He doesn't say anything but he does start to observe. When Kou's eyes wander, Keiji lets them and tries to pinpoint just what it is he's looking at. It's never the same person, all strangers. He doesn't seem to be picky about gender either. Ethnicity, hair color, eye color, height—none of that seems to matter. It's all random, except for one thing.

They’re body type.

They're all well, kinda _fat_ , for lack of better words. At least they're heavier looking than Keiji. At five eleven and only about one hundred sixty pounds, he's pretty tall and thin. He works out a few times a week so his body fat percentage is probably fairly low, if there's any at all…and apparently Koutarou likes heavier people.

He's never mentioned it and Keiji can understand why. For the longest time they were both athletes. Even though Keiji didn't play volleyball in college, he's still pretty fit. He just assumed Koutarou liked him like that. It's definitely a different kink that anything Keiji would've suspected. When he looks it up though, it seems pretty common. Kou could possibly be embarrassed…or Keiji could just be wrong altogether?

He's not sure—but he plans to find out though. He doesn't want to make things any weirder then they are by bringing it up. He decides to try the only other idea he has. Putting on some extra weight wouldn't hurt him any. It's not as if anything he's doing would depend on him being thin. He's just finishing up his last year of classes while Koutarou plays for a semi-pro volleyball team. He could easily put on enough weight to at least test his theory.

Considering how tall he is, he thinks seventy or seventy-five pounds should be good. It has to a enough to make a difference. If Koutarou bites, he’ll put on some more. If he doesn't, he’ll lose it and try to figure out something else. With his schedule, it shouldn't be hard.

X

Keiji doesn't hesitate to start on with his plan. He immediately stops going to the gym, canceling every future trip he had planned. He and Kou were already on different diets. His team nutritionist had worked up a meal plan for him, so it wouldn't be hard for Keiji to stock up on whatever junk he wanted. He already did anyway. He figured if he ate a lot more and moved a lot less, it wouldn't take long for the results to start.

Kou’s in season so he's gone most of the day with practice, and sometimes he has to spend a night or two out of town for games. It gives Keiji plenty of time to gorge himself without his boyfriend finding out he's doing it on purpose.

His new diet consists of mostly take out and junk food. He starts by ordering a few extra sides, or upgrading from a small to large on his meals, and supplementing with snacks whenever he has idle time. He tries to eat, even when he's not the least bit hungry. He adds some sort of dessert to every meal. In five weeks he's up fifteen pounds, but it doesn't seem to be enough to get Kou’s attention. Other than a little lost definition in his muscles, Keiji can't really see much change either. So he decides to up the anti. He starts doubling the size of his meals. He makes sure to eat until he can hardly move at every stuffing. He consumes larger snacks and more empty calories.

This time it only takes him three and a half weeks to put on fifteen more pounds. At thirty pounds, his weight gain is a little more noticeable. There’s a little pudge on his stomach that's definitely more than just a large meal and his thighs are getting a harder to squeeze into his shorts. He thinks maybe Kou’s noticing something different. He hasn't made any comments about his weight, but he tends to stare a little harder whenever they're eating dinner and Keiji goes for extra helpings at meals or manages to finish off a half gallon of ice cream despite having just eaten twice what he normally does at dinner.  

He's noticing something’s different, but Keiji won't be satisfied until Kou says something, positive or otherwise. At least then he’ll know. Keiji thinks his eyes have been wandering less when they're out, so that's at least a good sign. It's a step in the right direction.

X

Keiji would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself just a little. It's nice not having to worry about working out or what he's eating all the time. He can relax and if he wants something, he can just have it. The more weight he gains, the more his appetite increases, which can be a little tedious at times but it's just an excuse to eat more which is never a bad thing.

The only downside is the way his clothes start fitting differently. He'd always had a little wiggle room from being so lean, but now there's really no room at all. He had to size up once around twenty five pounds. He's put on a little more than forty pounds at this point and it's getting close to that time again. He's struggling to button his pants, especially after a meal and his shirts are starting to stick to the belly he's finally begun to accumulate. He can see a noticeable amount of weight sticking to his hips as well, but there's definitely a roundness to him now. His stomach sticks out now, even when it's empty, and rolls over the hem of his pants when he sits down. His arms have lost their tone and his thighs are taking up more room in chairs. He's definitely gotten chubby.

Keiji manages to push off getting new pants for two or three more pounds but its as he's getting dressed for dinner one night that it becomes evident there's no hope. His latest, and only, pair of jeans at the moment are not coming close to buttoning. It's then that he gets an idea—something to test the waters. He's getting close to his weight goal and now seems as good a time as any to test out his progress.

He walks out of the closet where Kou is sitting on the bed texting and groans dramatically. “Kou,” he sighs, “I have a problem.”

Koutarou immediately looks up with worry, “What's wrong?”

“My pants aren't buttoning.”

He watches his boyfriend’s eyes widen just slightly and wander down to his waist. He has his jeans pulled up, but the flaps lay open, his belly poking out between them.

“I didn't buy these that long ago and they still pull up. I wonder if maybe I put the dryer on the wrong setting?” He looks down and presses on his belly. Kou’s biting at his lip just slightly and he can't tell if he's excited or merely biting his tongue to keep from telling him he's getting fat. “Maybe you can get it?”

“What?”

Keiji places a hand on each flap and pretends to try and pull them together once more. “You know, maybe you can button them for me?”

He doesn't give Kou a chance to answer before he's crossed the room. He has his waist right in front of him, belly and all. Kou raises his hands but hesitates to touch him. Instead he looks up with wide eyes and it seems as though he's trying to gauge Keiji’s expression. Keiji tries his hardest to keep the same innocent look on his face. It takes a moment but then Kou’s hands are on grabbing his pants, knuckles digging into the softness of his waist as he tries to bring them together.

After his first attempt fails, he pauses. He doesn't look up but Keiji can see him blushing. “Maybe…maybe you should try sucking in for a second.”

He takes a deep breath, pulling his stomach in. It still remains pretty soft despite his efforts. Kou comes closer this time but still fails in the end. “I ugh…I don't think it's going to work.”

Keiji releases his stomach with Kou’s hands still holding onto his jeans. It brushes against his knuckles before he can move them.  

“I don't have any other pants,” he says, “I'll have to buy some tomorrow.”

Kou swallows hard and Keiji swears his hands linger by his stomach for a moment but he’s not sure. “That's fine. We can order in if you want?”

“Of course!”

Kou nods awkwardly, refusing to look Keiji in the eyes. When he stands up, he moves quickly and speaks as he runs out. “I'm gonna use the bathroom, if you’ll call? You know what I like.”

Keiji nods and smirks just slightly as he walks back to the closet. Kou didn't say anything but he’s sure he liked it. Unless he was holding back to keep from hurting Keiji's feelings, but then why would he have blushed like that? And maybe Keiji’s crazy, but he's pretty sure he can he can hear what Koutarou is doing in the bathroom—and this time he's not upset about it.  

X

At sixty eight pounds, Keiji considers himself pretty plump now. He's crossed the two hundred mark. He's got a belly that pokes out a few inches and his thighs are pretty much touching at all times. His face is less angular and even his hips and back are carrying a noticeable amount of excess weight.

Around the house he mostly lives in sweats and t-shirts that hug his curves enough that there's nothing left to the imagination. If he eats enough in one sitting his shirt will rise and expose a sliver of his middle. He's put on weight fast enough to have formed a few stretch marks under his belly button and on his love handles. They're bright pink and easily seen when his shirt shifts up. Yet still, Koutarou hasn't said anything about how big he's gotten in just a matter of months.

Keiji wonders if Kou's just being polite? Maybe he thinks he's stress eating because of school? Maybe he doesn't want to hurt his feelings? Their sex life has been pretty good, so even if he isn't turned on, he's not turned off either. That's good at least, though Keiji wants a more definitive answer.

He lying on the couch at the moment. A spread of demolished take out and sweets rests on the coffee table. He's got his sweats pulled low, under the curve of his stuffed middle. His shirt is struggling to cover him as he lies back. He's gotten more than accustomed to the joy of binging on greasy food and then relaxing on the couch, rubbing his belly,  unmoved for hours.  

He’s mindlessly stroking his stomach at the moment. Despite being utterly immobile with food, he still reaches over and grabs a cookie every few strokes. He can't help it. He's developed quite the greedy appetite.

Keiji tries to take a deep breath as his hand grazes the underside of his gut. It protrudes out so far now, it's starting to hang down when he stands. It already spills onto his lap when he sits and it jiggles whenever he walks. He's definitely fat at this point and it's weird, but he really doesn't mind.

He's too busy wallowing in his food induced stupor to realize Kou's probably on his way home. Despite how big he's gotten, his boyfriends never seen him right after such a large binge. He still saves those mysteries for when he's not around. Today however, he hears the key his the door and as much as he wants to get up and try to trash the evidence, he can't. He's much too stuffed to even think about lifting himself from where he's lying that fast.

Kou walks into quite the display—empty food containers all over. Keiji's shirt failing to stretch across the overhang of his gut and one hand rubs and the other shoves a cookie in his mouth. Keiji finds himself blushing as he looks over.

“H-hy Kou. Is it four already?”

“It's ugh…it's four fifteen.”

“Hm. I've lost track of time since lunch I guess. Well I can clean this up, just give me a second.”

Koutarou nods, but doesn't take his eyes off of him. He hopes it's because he likes what he sees but if he was only staring because he was shocked, he wouldn't be surprised.

Keiji would be lying if he said getting up wasn't a struggle. His stomach is swollen still and he has to pull down his shirt every few seconds to keep it from completely rising up. Everything he does is slow. Koutarou crosses the room to help and Keiji thinks he sees his eyes shift to his belly when he thinks he's not looking.

With Kou's help it only takes one trip. Keiji's grateful to plop back down on the couch and not have to get back up again. His boyfriend takes the seat beside him and begins to undo his sneakers. He crosses his hand over the top of gut and leans back.

“So how was practice?”

“It wasn't bad. My spikes are getting even stronger. I broke through three blocks today!”

“That's amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” he grins smugly. Keiji remembers the very look from high school. After a moment, Kou places his hand on the back of his neck and nervously glances over. “How was your day?”

“Fine. I went to class. I came home, ate and then just hung out on the couch. Pretty dull in comparison.”

“But I'm sure it was relaxing.”

“You have no idea.”

Kou looks him up and down from the corner of his eyes with a bashful expression, like he's walking on eggshells. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab dinner tonight but you still look pretty full so I understand if—”

“I would love to go to dinner. If you can wait until later, I'm sure I can find room again.”

“I-if you say so.”

X

A few hours later, Keiji finds himself squished inside a booth at a hole in the wall American spot around the corner. It's a much tighter fit than the last time they ate there, for obvious reasons. They don't really come often when Koutarou's in season, but he loves the burgers so much that even he has to indulge from time to time.

Usually Keiji would just get an order of onion rings but today he gets that, mozzarella sticks, and a burger combo that he makes a double. He can see the dumbfounded look on Koutarou’s face as the waiter leaves.

“Is something the matter?”

Koutarou blushes, immediately looking away. It's unlike him, but Keiji kind of likes it. It's been a while since he could fluster his boyfriend so often.

“No, I'm just a little surprised is all. You're really hungry today.”

“Yeah, I suppose I am.”

Koutarou nods, looking as if he's trying to avoid making eye contact with him. He's biting his bottom lip like he has something to say but he's obviously holding back. Keiji wonders if he wants to comment about his weight, but maybe he doesn't want to say the wrong thing. This is the same way he reacted with the pants thing a few weeks ago. Keiji decides to try pushing things a little further this time, since it seemed to go over pretty well last time. If he's right about what he heard in the bathroom after, he definitely turned Kou on.

“I've been a lot hungrier lately,” he says it as if he's just come to this realization for the first time. His hand glides over the curve of his stomach as he does. “I'm not sure why but my appetite has really increased.”

“Stress maybe? It is your senior year.”

“I don't remember your hunger being this insatiable last year.”

Koutarou shakes his head slowly as he thinks back, “ _Well no_.”

“Then again, you're always hungry. It's just harder to tell because you're athletic.”

“What do you mean? You're athletic.”

“I was. Its definitely more noticeable on me,” Keiji pats the top of his belly, “at least recently.”

“I ugh…I hadn't really noticed.”

A smirk slowly edges across his lips as he make eye contact with Kou, “Not even when I was struggling to squeeze into my pants.”

“I thought they shrank in the wash,” he offers and Keiji can hear the lie. He was right about Kou's kink—he had to be.

“Nope. I had to buy another new pair…two sizes larger. They've gotten pretty snug too though.”

Kou practically chokes on his drink he swallows so hard. He's struggling not to blush every other second it seems, but it's hardly working. Keiji can tell exactly what this conversation is doing to him, and by the end of the night he plans to have Kou eating out of the palm of his hand…or maybe the other way around.

“I can go with you to get new pants tomorrow if you want?”

It's not a weird offer. They shop together often, but he's pretty sure Kou only wants to go now to see him struggle to try on pants with his new physique. He's becoming easy to read again and Keiji is pretty happy about it.

“I would like that.”

He smiles at Kou just as the food arrives. The waiter places three large plates in front of Keiji and he can't help but salivate at the smell. Whereas before he was moderately healthy, he found himself craving grease and fried foods more and more as of late. The portions here rivaled those of actual American restaurants and he could hardly wait to spend the next hour or so shoving it all into his gut. He was determined to finish every bite, just to see what Kou did.

Keiji had never been a fast eater. He took his time enjoying each bite to the fullest. The onion rings were all perfectly crisp and the mozzarella sticks oozed miles of cheese with each bite. The burger was bigger than he'd expected with two thick patties nestled between a butter toasted bun and piled with more cheese and fries. The meal was practically intoxicating as he savored each bit.

They didn't talk much as they ate, distracted by their food. Keiji could see Kou watching him though. Ever few seconds he'd steal a lingering glance and when he finished his own meal, he simply observed Keiji tackle his.  

As time passed, his pace slowed considerably. He was on the last few bites, but he could feel his stomach protesting. For an American style restaurant, you'd think they'd have western sized booths, but Keiji found his stomach engorged and rubbing against the edge of the table if he tried to eat over his plate. It was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt as much as the way his gut was bulging against the waist of his pants underneath the table. He could feel the button struggling to stay together with every bite he took. He'd finished his burger and fries. He just had a few onion rings and mozzarella sticks left, but it was getting hard to force himself to keep eating.

He paused, stifling a burp and leaning back into the cushion of the booth as far as he could, which wasn't far at all. A hand slowly rubbed his underbelly as the other brought more food to his mouth. He chewed much slower and had to force himself to swallow.

“Are you okay? You look like you're having a hard time.”

Keiji squirmed and spread his legs beneath the booth. It offered slight relief as his stomach found more room. “Im fine. Im just getting a little full.”

“A little?”

Keiji smirks, never once stopping his food intake. “Maybe more than a little, but I'll manage. After all, what about dessert?”

Kou's expression quickly shifts to surprise. Keiji was honestly surprised he'd mentioned dessert too considering he could hardly breath right now, but he just wanted to see his boyfriends face. He wanted to see him hot and bothered in a way he hadn't been for a while. It was working so why stop now? He could stuff himself a little more for this.

“I don't know if that’s a good idea. You look pretty stuffed and you haven't finished that.”

“I have two mozzarella sticks left. I'll be fine. I want apple pie—with ice cream.”

It was obvious he was determined so Kou ordered as Keiji forced down the last two sticks. He knew from experience that the dessert portions were quite large as well. He would barely be able to walk home if he could manage to finish it, but if Kou was turned on it would all be more than worth it. He'd be lying if he said that all the eating he'd done lately, mixed with thoughts of arousing his boyfriend, hadn't begun to arouse him too. With each stuffing, he got a little more into the idea of gaining weight for pleasure. The added weight made him much more sensitive than he ever had been. It was strange at first but oddly exhilarating after a while.  

Keiji took slow, deliberate breaths and focused on rubbing his gut beneath the table, hands under his shirt. His stomach pushed against his shirt, but was still soft to the touch. He could feel it stretching past its limits. His clothes were barely holding him in anymore but he only had to get through one piece of pie. He could manage that much.

Moments later a heaping slice of hot pie was set in the middle of the table. Two scoops of ice cream covered it, and it was drizzled with caramel sauce and whipped cream. Despite being stuffed, his overwhelming greed kicked in as he reached for a spoon.

“Do you want any?” He asked Kou, who quickly shook his head.

“It's all you. Whatever you don't finish, we can just take home.”

Keiji laughed before sliding the first bite into his mouth. “There pie is too good for me not to finish the whole thing now.”

“But Keiji you—”

“I'm a big boy Kou. I can handle my own appetite. Besides,” he stopped, this time patting the part of his belly that was visible over the table, “I'm developed plenty of extra room lately—if you really hadn't noticed.”

Kou's cheeks flushed as he stared at Keiji's hand, “I might have noticed a little.”

“Oh yeah? You didn't say anything. When?”

“A few weeks ago. Your old volleyball shorts—the ones that make your ass look really good—I noticed they had gotten even tighter. Then I looked you up and down and I could see you'd gotten a little softer.”

Little was an understatement when Keiji had gone from flat as a board to having a literal gut in less than a year.

“And you didn't mind? I have put on more than a few pounds Kou. My body's completely changed.”

“I know,” he shrugged, “I don't really care if you don't. You're still Keiji with a few extra pounds.”

“Try almost seventy.”

Kou swallowed hard, eyes massive as he stared at Keiji in utter disbelief. He could only laugh as he spooned another bite into his mouth. He was trying to be quick so the ice cream wouldn't melt but his stomach was fighting him.

“That's more than I thought.”

Keiji gripped the side of his belly with his hand, giving it a small but effective shake. “Yeah, I've really put on quite a bit these last few months. I was a little surprised at just how much I'd let myself go.”

“I wouldn't say you let yourself go—you just treated yourself… _a lot_.”

“Every day, at every meal for several months until I looked up and my clothes stopped fitting.”

With each bite he took or comment he made, Kou seemed to squirm slightly in his seat. It was adorable, the way he was trying to hold back but it was obviously turning him on and Keiji didn't want to stop. This was everything he'd wanted from gaining all of this weight. He just needed to keep going until Kou admitted to him that he was attracted to how fat he'd gotten.

“But it's been worth it,” Keiji adds. He breaks himself off a large piece of pie and very slowly pulls it off the spoon, “because I've been able to eat however much of whatever I want.”

“I can see that. I didn't think there was any way you'd be able to eat anymore after I found you on the couch today.”

“I wouldn't have this gut or the stretch marks on it if I couldn't regularly push myself past my limits.”

Kou's mouth is slightly agape as he nods. His focus is on the fact that Keiji's almost done with the Apple pie in front of him. He's got a little less than half and although he's straining, he hasn't stopped yet. He’ll finish the pie and drink the melted ice cream if he has too.

His stomach is screaming with each bite. There's no room for it to expand when he breaths, but he pushes forward because he's so close to the end. He's only got about three bites left when he feels it. Suddenly he feels significantly more space for his stomach to spread out, like he could stuff himself even more if he wanted. He's confused for a moment but when he runs his hand underneath his gut he understands why.

“K-Kou,” he says with a blush. His boyfriend cocks his head with concern. “I ugh,  I just popped my pants button open.”

“You what?”

“I just broke my pants. Here,” he says and he takes Kou’s hand, sliding under the table to wear his gut is resting freely between his thighs. He finds the flap and there's no longer a button there. He didn't just pop his pants open, he blew the button completely off.  

“You're serious…”

“Why would I lie about this?” He questions, all the while never stopping his pie consumption. It's easier to finish now without his pants restricting him. “I'm not particularly attached to these pants…but I'd like to make it out of here and back to our apartment without the whole world seeing my midsection.”

“Babe, no offense but they could probably see that anyway.”

Keiji pauses and he honestly doesn't know whether the laugh or sneer. “Well I don't want them seeing my _bare_  midsection. That's for you, later.”

It's takes Kou a second but suddenly he catches on and the swiftness with which he flags down the waiter lets Keiji know he's more than excited about his progress. There's still the problem of the pants first though. They only live around the corner. It's barely a five minute walk but still, he'd like to retain a little of his dignity. He didn't want to expose himself to the few patrons they would pass. He was fine with Kou seeing with him after a stuffing, pants open—a little excited by it actually—but anyone else. No.

Kou’s suddenly standing, shrugging off the sports jacket he's wearing to expose a tight undershirt underneath. He holds the jacket out, “That should be big enough for you tie around your waist, shouldn't it?”

It's such an innocent question but the implication that he might be too big for it to work is still cute. Keiji could fit his boyfriend’s clothes pretty well before, but now it would probably be as tight a fit as his own old clothes. If he was trying to wear the jacket, he doubted it would fit comfortably. Tied around his waist would probably work though.

“It should be enough to last the walk home,” he says, eating the last bite of pie. It sinks into his stomach like a lead weight and he immediately starts to rub at the intense ache in his belly. “If I can even walk after that.”

“If you can't, I'll carry you.”

Kou grins like it's no big deal. Keiji can't help but do so as well. “Ever the gentleman, aren't you?”

As soon as he has his change, Kou is standing. He hasn't said anything yet, but he's clearly eager to get Keiji back home and into bed. He's equally as excited, especially after seeing Kou look effortlessly perfect in that unforgivingly tight undershirt. He sees several other people eyeing his boyfriend as well, and with a body as tight and toned as that, he can't blame them.

Even just scooting out of the booth is difficult for Keiji when his stomach is weighing him down like this. Kou can clearly tell because he reaches out his hand to help him stand. Once he's up, Kou leans in, taking the jacket from his hands and tying it around his waist for him. “Just make it out the door, and then I've got you, okay?”

It's such an innocent phrase but the caring way in which he says it excites Keiji more than he understands. When he's done, Kou places a hand around his waist to support him out the door and he doesn't miss the way his hand grazes across the side of his stomach, sending a chill up his spine.  

X

They reach the apartment. Kou unlocks the door with Keiji still propped onto his back despite him insisting that he could be put down when they made it into the lobby.

He doesn't let him down, even after he walks inside and Keiji sighs. “Kou really, I know I must be pretty heavy. You don't have to strain yourself.”

“Babe, I bench at lest two fifty at practice almost everyday. You're not nearly as heavy.”  

As his boyfriend laughs, Keiji rolls his eyes. If he insists, then why not play along, he thinks as he's leans into Kou’s ear.

“ _Maybe we’ll just need to fix that then?_ ” 

He doesn't say anything but Keiji can feel his boyfriend's body stiffen up just slightly. Without another word, Kou’s carrying him to their bedroom and dropping him on the bed. This time it's Keiji’s turn to blush as he lies on his back and Kou immediately begins stripping down to his underwear. He sees him naked almost everyday but his all around amazing good looks never seem to take him aback.

He can barely move already, but then Kou’s crawling onto the bed, straddling him and resting himself on top of his hips. He places his hands on either side of Keiji’s shoulders and leans down as if he's going to kiss him but stops just before his lips.

“Alright, confession time.”

Keiji cocks his head, utterly confused and a little upset at being teased.

“I may not be the smartest, or even the most observant guy in the whole world, but this,” he slides his hand under Keiji’s shirt, pausing over the roundest part of his belly, “wasn't an accident, was it?”  

Keiji looks up through half lidded eyes and gives Kou the most innocently playful smirk he can manage. 

“And all the teasing at the restaurant…or even that day with the pants…all on purpose?”

He nods.

For a brief moment, Kou averts his eyes, completely embarrassed. Keiji pushes himself up just far enough to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Don't look like that. I did it for you, because I wanted to. I thought maybe I was boring you. I could see you looking at people who were well, _bigger_ , than me. I didn't like it. I only wanted you to have eyes for me.”

“Keiji I would never—” Kou starts and he looks genuinely upset at the idea of making him feel bad, but Keiji silences him with another kiss.

“I know, I know. But I figured if this is what you liked, then I wanted to do my best to be that for you. You do so much for me already.”

“You didn't have to.”

“It's my body. I can do whatever I want with it,” he says smugly. “Besides, you weren't saying anything. You could've told me you know.”

“I didn't want to freak you out.”

Keiji chuckles at the idea. There's so many other reckless things Kou does in a regular basis that freak him out, this would've seemed normal. “You wouldn't have. I'll always hear you out, you know that. If anything, watching you check out other people freaked me out more.”

Kou leans in, kissing just above his collar bone and making Keiji’s hips jolt up just slightly. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. I understand why you did it, but now it's out in the open. You don't have to hold back anymore. You like me like this and I'm okay with that…if we're being homest, I have a confession too.” He says and he can feel his cheeks heating up as Kou continues to kiss at his neck.

“Hm?”

“I sort of like me like this too.”

Kou stops, looking at Keiji with an arched brow. The confidence in his expression practically makes him melt. Almost immediately, Kou’s hands are at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and exposing his middle out in the open. It's still painfully swollen from dinner but that only adds to how good it feels when Kou rests his hands on him.

“Ive always thought you were gorgeous, you know that right? But back at the restaurant, I could barely keep myself off of you.”  

His hands are untying the jacket from his waist next and Keiji can only bite his lip in anticipation. Kou slides his pants off next, not allowing Keiji to lift a single finger. He’s lying back now, in just a pair of boxers watching Kou as he takes in his weight gain, memorizing every detail. He slides his fingertips up Keiji’s thigh, and traces all the way up to his waist. He seems so focused, Keiji doesn't want to interrupt as he traces over the stretch marks on his hips.

As much as Keiji appreciates slow, sensual foreplay, if Kou doesn't touch him soon, he's going to lose it. Before his boyfriend can grasp what's happening, he slowly struggles to sit up and uses everything he has to flip Kou onto his back instead.  

Keiji’s straddling his hips now, his own soft stomach spilling out onto his boyfriend's toned abs. His soft thighs rest on either side of his waist and Keiji can feel how hard Kou is beneath him. He grabs his hands, forcing them each on his belly as he leans forward, letting his stomach fall further onto Kou’s.

“Don't hold back. I told you I did this for you so _touch me_.”

Kou doesn't hesitate to begin running his hands over Keiji’s body, soothing the ache in his gut with gentle, yet satisfying rubs. Every so often he grabs a fold that hurts just a bit, but in a strangely satisfying way that has his member throbbing. Keiji nots usually one to beg, but he's never been this turned on before. He had no idea what a few pounds would do to their sex life. They haven't even started yet, but the way Kou is touching him now is different then anyway he ever has before. Its killing him.

“Kou,” he pants, leaning down and pushing his stomach into Kou’s, “I need you inside me, like right now. I'm not going to last much longer.”  

Kou grins, not hesitating to tear them both out of their boxers, before he's sliding his fingers into Keiji and opening him up.  

“Faster,” he moans, “Please.”

He's completely serious but Kou is laughing, “You're impatient today. Just a few more minutes, I promise.”

A few minutes seems like an eternity, but finally he's prepped enough to actually slide himself onto his boyfriend. Kou squeezes a love handle in each hand as Keiji rocks his hips slowly starts to build momentum in his thrusts. He can feel the excess weight jiggling with each movement, his stomach bouncing up and down and only turning him in further. He had done this for Koutarou but had no idea it would be this good for him too.

X

A few rounds later, he's lazily lying in between Kou’s legs as he rubs small circles in his belly and feeds him from a bag of mini donuts they found in the cabinet.

“I think this might be my favorite part,” Keiji admits with a content sigh. He hasn't felt this relaxed in a while. Now that he knows for sure that he was right, he can move on with his life and stop wondering.

Kou pulls him in closer and gently kisses his cheek, “I'm pretty sure I just gave the best performance of my life and _this_  is your favorite part?”

“Well of course that was good too, but now that everything's out in the open, I don't have to hide the weight from you. Now we can enjoy it together.”

Kou squeezes his belly in agreement. “You weren't really _hiding_  it. It's a lot to miss.”

“Well hiding my motives. I don't have to wait until you're at work to eat anymore.”

“I'd prefer if you didn't,” Kou pops another donut into his mouth, “Or I wouldn't be able to watch.”

He seems much more confident now as well. Koutarou doesn't have to be secretive or nervous about his kink anymore. He's almost completely back to himself now.

Keiji laughs, flipping over and pushing his body up against his boyfriend. “Oh Kou, I’d want you to more than just watch.”

It's quiet as Kou’s drop down to wear their stomachs are touching. Keiji can feel him getting excited all over again, but just before Kou can make a move, he stands and grabs his hand. “Come on, I'm starting to get hungry again and I want a lot more than donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
